


A Great Machine! Predictor of Man's End!

by asemic



Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Machine of Death AU, fated to die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 22:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30079515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asemic/pseuds/asemic
Summary: An invention accurately predicts one's demise. It's quite a useful machine for those privy to the answers.
Kudos: 7





	A Great Machine! Predictor of Man's End!

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Machine of Death short story collection. 
> 
> http://machineofdeath.net/

A most delightful contraption, a scientific marvel not quite yet ready to be introduced to the greater public. Best to keep this little secret in the hands of a chosen few. The blend of progress and an Act of God blurred in a most stupifying manner. You see, all the steam-powered, room-sized machine needed was a single drop of blood. Upon streaking one’s finger upon its surface, the metal plate disappeared into the nutcracker-like mouth of the beast with a dull clanking noise. Those who understood its power delighted in the whirrings and tooth-shaking vibrations. Those who cleaned the space lamented over the thoughtless men who placed their heavy crystal glassware on the edge of the tables. 

Some answers remained remarkably straightforward. _A dreadful cough_ meant Old Simpson would pass from respiratory distress. The man released a dismissive noise before a sudden tickle bent him in two. Tittering punctuated the awkward silence. _A broken heart_ became a truth quickly proven when Georgie collapsed during a stroll around the park. ("Gripped his chest then," Smythe pantomimed a stumble before falling into a chair. _Old, quite blind_ meant he, still in his early 40s remained blase about the entire situation.) 

Others, a bit cryptic. Many wracked their collective brains to decipher what _An accounting error_ or _Mys-tea-riously_ meant. Imagine, holding the secrets to death and finding it reduced to humour! No matter-it all remained a worthy endeavor with quite useful applications. One by one the oblivious crew lined up and did as ordered. With their fingers pricked, the blood-smeared machine thudded to life before the internal printing press ka-chunked out the magical words. And once again the chosen few convened to read through the results and make their decision. 

"Another failed journey, then." The papers passed between dispassionate hands. "The usual misadventure with glaring exceptions. Have you read such-" 

"It’s startling! Sir John's end is most peculiar!" Gnarled, spotted fingers _Surrounded by loved ones_ snatched another answer and waved it overhead. "I must say some of these fates are rather unique, no?"

"Quite. Shall we uncarve their deaths or let, hmph, _Crozier_ live to tell the tale?" 

"A tale to hear! One for the ages." 

Another voice sighed at the loss but agreed it was best. After all, discovery and progress came with risks-who knew what may be learned by this journey. With that response, they signed off on the expedition, tossed to history and fated to die.


End file.
